


The "partying all night" thing isn't a good idea.

by Hanamaki_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, IM SORRY IM A RARE PAIR SHIPPer, Kenma is actually an asexual, M/M, Making out btw, Other, Romantic Comedy, They all get drunk off their asses, Underage Drinking, and also some cats, first fic, hangover too I guess, hard core making out, it's just when he is drunk he sometimes gets out of hand, karasuno gets in a heep load of trouble, my small love for KuroAka had to be fufilled, plus a few plants, so actually Kenma doesn't care what Kuroo does unless it can hurt him, someone please save these crows, there is only a little bit of Kuroken I'm so sorry, this FIC is supposed to be comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamaki_chan/pseuds/Hanamaki_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aha! Look this is my first fic >-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this at 12 am be proud if there is actually correct grammar, this is also my first Fic and I'll be continuing this! I always liked the Fics where everyone gets drunk idk why but I just do I hope you like this too! Please give some Kudos! It would mean a lot!!

Colorful lights, Dim lit house, the smell of alcohol, people dancing, a whole pent house crowded with teenagers...and an adult? Kenma sitting in the corner having only been drinking a little, was playing on his phone, not caring what anyone else was doing at all. Kuroo had offered being the DJ of this party since he had the sickest of beats. Iwaizumi was being the bartender, surprisingly he was able to make some super good drinks even though there was no very expensive liquor. Oikawa was dancing... Well everyone thinks he is dancing. No one is really sure if he is or if he is just.. Flailing around? Daichi was trying to keep everyone from drinking to much which was **_DEFINITELY_** failing, so he just started drinking with Suga. Sugawara didn't even care anymore and being the mom he is began drinking. A lot. Asahi was afraid for his life and was trying to be careful about what he chose to drink. Nishinoya had somehow gotten Asahi to drink the hardest drink there and now Asahi is regretting everything. Nishinoya was drunk off his ass, including Tanaka. Ennoshita left the party early and didn't want to have to deal with drunk second-years + drunk first-years, but he'll be sure to come back tomorrow morning to check up on everybody knowing they will all be hungover. Tsukishima was trying to be laid back and not drink so much but he ended up having like 5 shots of straight up vodka. Yamaguchi was clinging to Tsukishima since he didn't want to get lost in the crowd of people that he didn't even know, since they weren't even on any volleyball team, they were just teenagers. Hinata had immediately started chugging a WHOLE bottle of vodka, which is first sip he spit it out since he couldn't stand the taste. Kageyama actually started drinking before Hinata had that's why Hinata is chugging the bottle because Kageyama was also chugging a bottle. They were both competing.. At drinking. Everyone made a circle around those two and started cheering. Kenma bet Hinata could win, and Oikawa thought his own old kouhai could win.

" Aha!! I bet Tobio-chan my precious kouhai will beat shrimpy-chan!! " Oikawa yelled out from near the inside of the circle surrounding Kageyama and Hinata.

" ..I think Shouyou can win.. Have you ever seen him when he eats food on a daily basis? He eats so much.. So quickly too.. It's terrifying.. " Kenma stated out quietly, not wanting to attract any at attention to himself.

Kuroo had laughed a little while he was on his little stage that they had made out of two tables. He was literally standing on the table. Which surprisingly held him up somehow. 

Kageyama and Hinata were chugging away. In the end Kageyama had won. 

"Aha! Dumbass, I beat you again! I'm better at volleyball _and_  party-- " He hiccups, "Partying!"

"My precious kouhai did it!! He beat shrimpy-chan!" Oikawa wasn't being mean like he usually was to Tobio, since he was also drunk. 

Hinata growled a little, " Shut up Bakageyana! " He hiccups, " I  _bet_ ~~~~I can hold more liquor then you!! "

Kageyama laughed, and looked at Hinata with disbelief, "  _Sure,_ you can! " 

~~~~~~~~**\------------10 minutes later------------**

Iwaizumi is also drunk now but not too drunk, he had made some real weird drinks.. Some were blue.. Some were red.. Some were even a dark purple!! How was Iwaizumi  _this_ good at making drinks? He was only what? 18?? Wow he has one hell of a future ahead of him. Oikawa was now really trying his hardest to smoothly talk to Iwaizumi. Which was failing since the first time when he went to go talk to Iwaizumi, he went to go put his elbow on the counter and rest his head on his hand but his elbow had missed the counter and he slammed his head into the counter, with a large yelp. The second time Oikawa tried going behind Iwaizumi and hugging him. Iwaizumi didn't know at all that behind was Oikawa, and not some weird person, which now that he thinks Oikawa is some weird person, but in the end of that Iwaizumi had elbowed Oikawa in the stomach by accident. Oikawa almost threw up. The last time Oikawa did it! But.. Oikawa being Oikawa tried kissing Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi pushed his face away and began making more drinks. This is where Oikawa became needy, whiny, and super clingy. Which just annoyed Iwaizumi even more. 

Very super surprisingly Kuroo had somehow gotten Kenma to drink with him. Kenma now regrets this and wishes he could turn back. Now he can't, he has already done it. He had already had at the least 3 shots of some real hard stuff. Kuroo had 6 shots of that same real hard stuff that makes you dizzy in one go. Drunk Kuroo is  _not_ someone you want to be around. Kenma tries to walk away but almost trips as Kuroo pretty much saves him. Drunk Kenma is way more romantic and Lovey then normal Kenma, so Kenma being drunk and all, leaned forward and kissed Kuroo. In the background were people cheering them on yelling " Get a room! ", or "Oh damn! They be getting some tonight! ", or even "Well damn! It's only be 3 hours into the party and people are already making out! " 

Kageyama and Hinata were still competing. Hinata was  _very_ close to passing out from drinking so much, and Kageyama kept going and going, shot after shot. Eventually Hinata gave up and laid back onto the floor of the kitchen where they had been. 

"Fine! Fine! You win! I give up! I'm gonna pass out if I drink anymore!! " Hinata yelled out, groaning in the process.

"Oh thank god. " Kageyama fell back, down right next to Hinata. Kageyama was super drunk now and he turned over to Hinata, "...Oi, Hinata. You wanna make out?" 

Hinata turned his head over to Kageyama and immediately plopped himself up with his elbows, " HELL YEAH!! Let's do it!!" 

\------------TO BE CONTINUED!!-----------


	2. Never drink too much, or bad things happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like thanks for the Kudos! I didn't think this many people would see it!! 
> 
> So this chapter is pretty much, A bit of making out, I'm an asexual so it's almost hard for me to write super detailed stuff, which I'll get used to don't worry. There is some truth or dare. Oya oya. Kuroo texted one of his pals who will be coming to the party, can you guess who it is?~ You most likely will. I'll update this either tonight or tomorrow! Happy birthday Iwaizumi!

Hinata and Kageyama, are making out now. They are too drunk to realize anything they are doing. They had gone up some spiral steps into a room.

Kageyama is on top of Hinata, on a bed in the room. They are going at it. When i say going at it, I mean  _going at it._ Both their faces are pink, from the alcohol and from actually putting their lips into contact with eachother. It's a very sloppy make out session, since they are very drunk. 

Kageyama has Hinata pinned down. Hinata is lightly squirming under Kageyama. He bites Hinata's lower lip, a little to harshly and Hinata makes a small noise of discomfort from that, but still opens his mouth. Kageyama slowly, but drunkenly slides his tongue into Hinatas mouth, which earn him another noise, but more of pleasure. Hinata moans quietly and softly. Their mouths both reek of alcohol as they kiss, Hinata's tongue slightly wrapping around Kageyama's. 

Sugawara had seen them leave up to the room and was about to stop them, but he decided to let them have their fun, cause they will definitely regret anything happening that night. As Suga was turning around to tell Daichi, since Suga was pretty much the only one there who wasn't super drunk. Daichi had leaned over and was no kissing Suga. Quickly he pulled away. Daichi knew what he was doing since he was also not super drunk, but he had some real strong stuff so he really didn't know. Suga's face had turned red. 

"D-Daichi!" He tried hiding his face in his hands. 

"Ah.. S-sorry..!" Daichi was grinning, because he wasn't sorry. Drunk Daichi was able to do things like that and not be  embarrassed. His face was a little pink, but that was because he was drunk. 

"You're not sorry!" Suga looked up at Daichi and pouted a little. 

Daichi tried not laugh, " Okay, I'm not. Who cares it was just a small kiss, now let's go play Truth or Dare!" He pointed to the circle in the living room, that was playing truth or dare.

Suga groaned, "Fine.. " He and Daichi both got up and sat down next to eachother in the circle. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya had started this game of Truth or Dare, the people in the circle, were Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi, Daichi, Sugawara, Kuroo ( him and Kenma stopped kissing, and Kenma doesn't like playing Truth or Dare even when he is drunk ) , Oikawa, Iwaizumi ( Who was begged by Oikawa ), Tsukishima, and even Yamaguchi, Who was hiding behind Tsukishima. 

"Okay!! Since me and Nishinoya started this, I'll be going first!! " Tanaka yelled out. 

"Yeah you go bro!" Nishinoya yelled after Tanaka. 

"Okay.." Tanaka looked around the circle, and pointed to Tsukishima. " You! Mr.Salty! Truth or dare?! "

Tsukishima half glared at Tanaka, " Truth, Mr.Baldy. " 

Tanaka put on his intimidation face, "Shut up, French fry! Okay, Is it true that you like Gucci over there!" 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, "Gucci what the fuck--- Oh my god, you mean Yama _guchi._ I uh.. Yeah I like him as a best friend and all.. My turn now.. " He looks around and stared at Kuroo. "Kuroo, Truth or Dare?"

Kuroo grinned, "I'm a dare devil, so Dare." 

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo, and snickered. "Hm.. I dare you to go jump in that pool, and then come back into the house with your wet clothes on and hug Kenma. " 

Yamaguchi, yelled out quietly from behind Tsukishima, "Nice one Tsukki!"

Kuroo stood up, " Fine." Kuroo walked outside and quickly jumped into the pool. The water was freezing, and it was around 1 in the morning so it was chilly out. Quickly Kuroo got out, almost slipping, while running inside soaked, and went to hug Kenma. Kenma felt the cold water on him as a drenched Kuroo hugged him, and Kenma screamed. He didn't like the cold at all. Kuroo backed away, as everyone behind them was laughing. Kenma shuddered and frowned. 

"Don't touch me!! Especially when you are freezing cold!!" Kenma yelled out at Kuroo.

"I'm sorry, Kenma it was a dare!" Kuroo was trying to defend himself.

"I don't care! Just don't do that again!" Kenma yelled again.

Tsukishima was snickering and Yamaguchi laughed a little. 

"New rule! Only one truth every three turns, so the next person has to do a dare." Kuroo stated

"Those aren't the rules dumba--" Tsukishima was cut off by Tanaka.

"Great idea Kuroo! That's a new rule!" Tanaka yelled out.

Daichi had gotten up and grabbed a blanket for Kuroo and Kenma. Daichi gave Kenma a blanket, and also Kuroo. Daichi then sat back down next to Suga.

Kuroo didn't need to look around for who he was gonna pick, he already knew. "Freckled kid sitting behind Tsukishima, I dare you."

Yamaguchi peeked his head out from behind Tsukishima, " W-What?! M-My name is Yamaguchi! You didn't even ask me truth or Dare.. You just said Dare!" 

Kuroo smirked, "One truth for every three turns is the new rule, Tsukki-" 

"Don't call me that." Tsukishima cut off Kuroo.

"Tsukishima, was the one who already picked truth. So you're the third turn. You get dared,  _Yamaguchi._ " Kuroo stated.

Yamaguchi was shaking a little. "F-fine.." 

Kuroo grinned, " I dare you to kiss Tsukishima. Since obviously you guys are close, because Tsukishina doesn't let anyone call him Tsukki except you. Which means you are very very close to him. "

Yamaguchis face turned red and his eyes widened, "W-What?! K-kiss.. Ts-Tsukki?!" 

"Yep. Or you can sit in his lap for the rest of the game. " Kuroo was being a little cocky.

"..I'd rather sit in his lap then, kiss him! No offense Tsukki." Yamaguchi gulped.

"None taken you are just bit nervous to kiss me I understand" Tsukishima had been sitting with his legs crossed.

Yamaguchi slightly scooted over into Tsukishima lap, his face red from embarrassment. "I-I guess it's my turn.. Hm.." Yamaguchi looked around. "You.. " Yamaguchi pointed to Oikawa, who had been between Iwaizumi's legs already. 

"Me!~" Oikawa chirped out, excited.

"Y-Yes you.. Truth or dare?" Yamaguchi was a bit afraid, and was still embarrassed. 

"Dare!~" Oikawa was shaking with excitement.

"Uh.. I dare you to.. " He turned his head around to Tsukishima for a little help. "Tsukki can you help me come up with a dare?" 

"Sure.. Dare him to kiss the guy he is sitting in between. " Tsukishima whispered to Yamaguchi.

"I dare you to, kiss him." Yamaguchi pointed to Iwaizumi. 

"Don't mind if I do!~" Oikawa looked up from where he was, and kisses Iwaizumi like it was no problem. 

Iwaizumi slightly kissed back. 

"Whoa, has something been going on between you two? Cause best friend don't do that. " Kuroo stated. 

"Yes they do, especially if it's a dare. It's not like you didn't just kiss your best friend, earlier. That also goes for you too  _Daichi and Sugawara._ " Oikawa said, in a slightly teasing voice.

"Shut up Oikawa, I'm pretty sure you know nothing about love." Iwaizumi slightly barked out.

Suga was blushing from the past comment Oikawa had just said, and Daichi was grinning. 

"Oh yeah! A while ago I texted my pal, he'll be coming over with a friend of his too. Hope you guys don't mind" Kuroo said, with a grin on his face.

_**\------------TO BE CONTINUED----------** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have to keep ending it off I'm not good at typing on my phone for a super long time which I'll get used too, Leave a Kudos, and comment if I made any errors in spelling or grammar! Also follow me on Instagram! That's where you can be updated on when I'm making either next chapters or when I made a new chapter! My Instagram is @hanamaki.chan ;) I post AMV'S , Tumblr posts, and FanArt. Even some of my own art.


	3. Truth or dare is bad. Remember that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KUROAKA IS LIKE ONE OF MY FAVORITE RARE PAIRS SO I ADDED JUST A LITTLE BUT DONT WORRY THERE IS STILL BOKUAKA!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha owls

Truth or dare went on, Kageyama and Hinata had joined. Since they stopped making out when someone walked in. That someone was Asahi.

Iwaizumi had gotten up to go make some more drinks, for the people who were coming, and himself. As he did so, Oikawa whined.

"Iwa-chan!! Don't leave me!!" Oikawa cried out.

"Shut up, I'm just going to make some more drinks, shittykawa." Iwaizumi huffed as he walked over to the kitchen/bar. 

"Waahh!! So mean!!" Oikawa pouted as he returned back to playing with the other.

The doorbell could be heard. It was being pressed multiple times and then suddenly stopped.

"That must be my bro!" Kuroo jumped up and ran to the door to open it. In the door way was Bokuto and Akaashi. 

"Oh boy.." Kenma sighed. 

"HEY HEY HEY!!!THE BEST PARTYIER IS HERE!!!!" Bokuto yelled out.

"Partyier isn't a word Bokuto-San." Akaashi already knew what he had gotten into and regrets coming. Then again he would have to be the one to stop Bokuto from doing any stupid shit. They all walked inside. Bokuto and Akaasi went to get some drinks first before the played truth or dare, so Kuroo went with them. 

"ITS SEIJOHS aCE!! NICE TO MEET YOU! IM BOKUTO AND IM FUKURODANIS ACE!" Bokuto was being extremly loud as he looked at Iwaizumi.

"...Hello. I'm Iwaizumi. What drink do you want?" Iwaizumi stated out lowly, well to Bokuto it sounded like he was whispering, but actually he was speaking normally. 

"I'll have a white peach cooler.. If you are able to make it. If not anything else will do." Akaashi groaned. "I'm sorry about Bokuto-san he is a little bit.. Loud. " 

"I can make that.. I also see that." Iwaizumi laughed a little, "My name is Hajime, Iwaizumi Hajime." Iwaizumi looked up at Akaashi, which was his first time seeing him since he didn't bother looking earlier. 

"My name is Keiji, Akaashi Keiji. The loud one is Kōtarō, Bokuto Kōtarō." Akaashi looked stunning. Absolutely beauiful. His eyes were just.. Wow. Iwaizumi was just staring at him.

Iwaizumi blinked a couple times. "Wow. Okay this might seem random but your eyes.. They are amazing..." He though for a moment. "oh my god!! I'm so sorry!! You probably think I'm hitting on you, which I'm not! I'm just... Your eyes they are beautiful. " 

Akaashi laughed a little, "Thanks.. People usually say that so I don't usually take it as someone hitting on me." 

Oikawa could be heard in the background "Eh?!!! Someone has more beautiful eyes then me!! Iwa-chan!!" Oikawa walked over to Iwaizumi as he was making drinks and looked around for who he was talking about, and immediately laid eyes on Akaashi. 

"Oh course someone has more beautiful eyes then you, Trashykawa." Iwaizumi continued making the drinks.

Oikawa pouted while looking at Akaashi. "This isn't fair!! His eyes are so pretty!! He is so pretty!! Why are you prettier than me?!! How?!" Oikawa seemed a little bit mad with this situation.

Akaashi looked around, thinking he was talking about someone else. "Me...? Uh.. Thank you..?" Akaashi was blushing a bit from the attention.

Quickly Iwaizumi nudged in. "Oikawa, leave poor Akaashi-San alone. He already has enough to deal with." 

"No!! I don't care!! I need to know his secrets!! Aka-chan tell me your secrets!" Oikawa leaned over the counter to look at Akaashi deeply. 

"..Uh.. I was born? That's my secret?" Akaashi was a little bit confused.

Kuroo walked over, "Bo already started drinking I'm pretty sure he found it somewhere. Oh well. Oh yeah, you guys found out. Yeah Akaashi is pretty. He is a setter too. Look like you have some competition Oikawa." He snickered.

"Kuroo-San! I don't want to compete. There is nothing special about me---" Akaashi was cut off by the others walking in. 

"Uwah!! Akaash-Kun don't say that!! You are very special!" Hinata yelled from atop of Tobio's shoulder.

Kenma could be heard from the corner, "Yeah, Shouyou's right. You are amazing Akaashi." 

Akaashis face was turning pink from all this attention. Soon Bokuto came barreling in. 

"YOU GUYS, DONT HIT ON MY SETTER!" Bokuto yelled out, half drunk.

"I'm the  _teams_ setter Bokuto-san." Akaashi sighed, but he was glad Bokuto came so the attention wouldn't be on him anymore.

"NO! YOU ARE  _ **MY**_ SETTER!!" Bokuto kept yelling. 

"..Bo-chan. I'm gonna steal your setter to do scientific experiments on him, to find out... How the hell he is prettier than me?!!" Oikawa still wasn't pleased with this.

"DON'T TAKE MY SETTER!!" Bokuto jumped up, grabbing Akaashi and pulling him close to his chest.

"oh my god.. Look what you've done.." Akaashi sighed.

Iwaizumi laughed, "Akaashi, here's your drink. " Iwaizumi tried handing it to Akaashi which after a while worked.

Akaashi started drinking it, the more he could drink the faster this could be over. 

Oikawa looked between Iwaizumi and Akaashi, and yelled out, "Iwa-chan!! Don't leave me for Aka-chan!!" 

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa, "You idiot! I'm not gonna leave you!" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

Bokuto quickly said something, "PLUS NO  ONE EXCEPT ME CAN HAVE AGHKAASHI!!" 

Akaashi had drank all of his drink and wants more. "Iwaizumi-San can you give me a few more.. Of the strongest thing here." 

"Coming right up." Iwaizumi said, while mixing together a few things.

"Bo you know literally any third-year that knows Akaashi would probably want to kiss him?" Kuroo started teasing Bokuto.

"Kuroo-San stop it. Please don't do this to m--" Akaashi was cut off by a pair of lips, Bokutos lips. 

Bokuto pulled away, "NO ONE CAN KISS AKAASHI EXCEPT ME!!" 

Kuroo snickered, "But Bo.. What about Truth or dare? What if someone gets dared to kiss Akaashi, or Akaashi is dared to kiss someone?"

Bokuto paused for a moment. "OK ONLY IN TRUTH OR DARE ARE OTHER PEOPLE ALLOWED TO KISS AGHKAaSHI."

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, "Since when did you get to make decisions for me?" 

"SINCE.. I SAID SO." Bokuto was blushing from how much he had drank.

_**\-------------20 Minutes Later-----------** _

Truth or dare was started again. This time Kuroo started. "Hm.. Oikawa. Truth or dare?" 

"Truth!~"Oikawa chirped out but he was still staring at Akaashi.

"Is it true that you are jealous of Akaashi?" Kuroo grinned.

Oikawa made a small noise of disgust.. "..Yes.. I am.. he is really pretty and its unfair!" Oikawa pouted. "My turn! Aka-chan Dare." 

"What?? You didn't even ask truth or dare." Akaashi was confused.

"oh yeah! The rule is one truth for every three turns, so you have to choose dare."  Tanaka yelled out a little.

Akaashi sighed.

"Hm~~ I dare you too.." Oikawa looked around and began smirking devilishly. "Kiss Tetsu-chan!~" 

Bokuto Gasped, "AKAASHI DONT DO IT!" 

"Or.. You could.. Sit in Tetsu-Chan 's lap." Oikawa grinned.

Akaashi turned around to look at Kenma, who nodded. Akaashi sighed, "Fine." Akaashi scooted over to Kuroo. Kuroo was grinning, and Akaashi quickly kissed him, about to pull away, when Kuroo had quickly and swiftly slid his tongue into Akaashis mouth, which almost made him gag. He quickly pulled away. 

He made a face of disgust. "Kuroo-san what is wrong with you?!" He tried wiping his tongue off on his shirt. 

"I don't know what you are talking about..!!" Kuroo laughed.

"You put your disgusting, tongue into my mouth!!" He made a gagging noise.

"Oh come on! You totally know you liked it!" Kuroo grinned.

"BRO WHY DID YOU PUT YOUR TONGUE INTO HIS MOUTH. HE IS MINE DONT TOUCH HIM!" Bokuto roared and grabbed Akaashi, putting him into his lap. Which cause Akaashi to go red. Akaashi went to speak but again was cut off by Bokuto's lips, and his tongue which made Akaashi gag a little. Bokuto pulled away, huffing. 

"Bokuto-San?! You too!! These tongue kisses are so gross!!" Akaashi groaned trying to wipe his tongue on his shirt again. 

Oikawa and Kuroo were laughing in the background. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had passed out somewhere unable to be found. Kageyama and Hinata were.. No one knows where they went. Asahi had fallen asleep in a guest room. Daichi and Sugawara were still playing truth or dare. Iwaizumi was still playing also. Kenma was a sleep now somewhere.. He was in the corner now he isn't. Nishinoya and Tanaka were running around in the backyard playing some other game. 

Truth or dare went on until Daichi had asked Akaashi, "Is it true.. That you have kissed Kuroo before this." 

"...Yes. At training camp, when I was a first-year." Akaashi stated, a little lowly.

Kuroo grinned, "See! Back then you liked my French kisses! How do you not like them now!" 

Akaashis face went red, unable to answer. 

Bokuto gasped, "WHAT?! AGHKAASHI! YoU HAD ALREADY MADE OUT WITH SOMEONE BEFORE?? THIS IS SO UNFAIR." Bokuto pulled Akaashi closer not letting go no matter what.

Truth or dare continued, and everyone started drinking a little more. They were running around the house, doing crazy stuff. They found an inflatable pool and inflated it, and filled it with water inside the house. They were hanging out in it, and someone spilled soap and water all over the floor in the hall way. So when Bokuto was running down it, he slipped and plopped on to his chest. That is when they started using it as a water slide.

_**\-----------TO BE CONTINUED-----------** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was meaning to make this chapter this morning around 2 am but I was binge watching Noragami so I couldn't


	4. Hangover time!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are now all hungover ;) hope you like this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of my first fic~

It's now morning time. Well let's be specific, the sun is up. The first one to wake up is Sugawara. He sits up groaning from the light hitting his face. He then gets kicked in the head, well it felt like he did. He had a gigantic headache from his hangover. He tried laying back down but his pillow was lumpy and wasn't comfy.

As he turns his head around, there is a body. Daichi's body. He was laying on Daichi as a pillow. Suga screams causing himself to have a even larger headache. Daichi woke up from the sudden loud noise and as sun as he jolted up he was hit in the head with a bolt of pain. 

He panted out a small " What is it Suga?" As he held his own head.

Suga looks around frantically, " Where is everyone else?! Daichi!! We shouldn't have drank!!" Suga was very worried.

Daichi sighed as he walked out side into the hallway. Suga followed behind him until Daichi slipped in the hallway. Oh yeah, they made the hallway into a water slide. Suga was trying not to laugh. A while after Daichi fell, Oikawa came running out of a room into the hallway and also slipping. 

 Suga couldn't hold it and started laughing. Akaashi had slowly walked out of a room groaning. He looked at Sugawara with eyes that screamed no amusement. 

He took a deep breath, " ..Tell me to  _never_ let those two sleep next to me. I'm never doing that  _ **ever again.**_ " He slowly walked into the hallway. 

Suga looked over at Akaashi, " What happened??" 

Akaashi sighed. " When I tried going to sleep, those two kept trying to get into that damn bed with me and I have never been so annoyed in my life. Kuroo kept trying to cuddle me and Bokuto kept bringing me closer to him so Kuroo couldn't cuddle into me. It was back and forth, I'm so tired. "

Suga laughed a little, "Seems like you had a fun night." 

Akaashi then remarked, "Shouldn't you be searching for your kouhai and that one deliquient looking third-year."

Suga then remembered, "oh yeah! Daichi get up we need to find them!!" Suga quickly went into different rooms and found Hinata and Kageyama.. A sleep? They looked like they passed out while making out. 

Suga then went into the bathroom and found Nishinoya in the bathtub. He slowly woke him up and then Nishinoya felt like throwing up, so Suga left him to let him do his business. 

"I'll find Kenma-san and Iwaizumi-San." Akaashi said calmly before Oikawa yelled. 

"NOOO ILL FIND IWA-CHAN DON'T TOUCH HIM HE IS MINE." Oikawa kept trying to get up but kept slipping.

"okay Sure. I'll go find them." Akaashi walked around into the kitchen and found Iwaizumi laying on the floor. Akaashi sat down on the ground, carefully trying to wake Iwaizumi up. He seemed like a strong guy so Akaashi didn't want to wake him in a startle and get punched. Iwaizumi slowly woke up groaning. Akaashi got up and grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Iwaizumi. 

 "Thanks..." Iwaizumi mumbled, grabbing the water and drinking it.

"Can you get up? Oikawa-san seems to be having a problem with standing. " Akaashi remarked again.

"Of course he does." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, slowly getting up while Akaashi helped him. "Thanks again." 

"No problem." Akaashi smiled a little.

Kuroo had slipped out the room like the sneaky cat he is. Kuroo was now behind Akaashi, and Iwaizumi made a confused face.

Akaashi looked at Iwaizumis face then he looked behind him, and Kuroo was there hugging his waist, kissing his neck. Akaashi gagged and tried getting Kuroos hands off him, and swatting away his face. 

"Get off me! I already had enough of this shit last night!" Akaashi never cursed often. He was just really cranky that he didn't get a lot of sleep.

"Mmm.. No. You can never have enough Kuroo." Kuroo spoke out.

Akaashi mouthed out the words 'help me' to Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi quickly yelled out, "Ey! Bokuto, this cat is trying to steal your owl!!" Soon enough you could see Bokuto leaping through the hallway making sure not to slip, and jumping across the counter tackling down Kuroo, with Akaashi in the process.

Iwaizumi helped Akaashi up and Bokuto and Kuroo were play fighting. Or real fighting? 

"Thank you so much." Akaashi sighed.

"Friends help friends, right?" Iwaizumi said smiling a little.

"We are friends now? Oh here want my number?" Akaashi calmly spoke out, with the baffle happening behind him.

"Yeah sure, here." Iwaizumi handed Akaashi his phone as Akaashi put in his number.

Bokuto and Kuroo quickly looked over at Iwaizumi.

"HOW DID YOU GET HIS NUMBER AND WE HAVENT?!!" They both yelled out.

Iwaizumi snickered, as Akaashi spoke. "Because you guys would be texting me at 1 am for no reason. Iwaizumi-san wouldn't do that."

Bokuto and Kuroo then both got up staring at Iwaizumi. "Give us his number and... OIKAWA WONT BE HARMED!" They both yelled.

Oikawa then yelped as he finally got off the ground now running towards Iwaizumi. 

"Go ahead." Iwaizumi let out nonchalantly. 

Oikawa scoffed, "SO MEAN IWA-CHAN! Hey..." Oikawa looked over Iwaizumis shoulder to see someone phone number, Akaashis phone number. Oikawa gasped, "Aka-chan are you trying to steal my Iwa-chan?!!" 

"No, I simply just gave him my number." Akaashi said calmly.

Oikawa Pouted as his rambling went on.

* * *

While everything else was happening, Suga only had to find, Tanaka, Asahi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Kenma.

 Suga found Tanaka passed out on a floatie in the pool. Suga wouldn't be able to get to him so he just splashed him which made him fall into the pool.As Suga was laughing, Ennoshita had came with some medicine for hangovers and lots of water, handing out a few pills to everyone with a water. 

They both found Asahi under a table which the woke him up pretty quickly and he hit his head, and Ennoshita quickly gave him some water and medicine. 

They found Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sleeping next to eachother on the floor. They woke them up giving them medicine and water. The same goes for Kageyama and Hinata, who were super embarrassed when they woke up realizing they had passed out while kissing so when they woke up they were kissing.

It has become official. They are _ **never**_ doing this  _ **again.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic! Now you can probably tell I'll be making some KuroAka fanfic most likely :3 I'm in Rarepair hell whoops


End file.
